


A Burden to Bear

by Liquid_Crimson



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquid_Crimson/pseuds/Liquid_Crimson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is flipping out because he misplaced the teddy bear that Wade gave him on their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Burden to Bear

Peter inhaled through his nose and groaned audibly as he exhaled from his mouth. His head was pounding and panic was beginning to set in, why couldn’t he find it? Wade heard his frustration and walked to him, hugging him from behind. He thought about nudging him slightly so they landed on the bed, but decided against it; Peter looked really worked up this time. More so than when he was working on one of his inventions and he kept shocking himself accidentally and it wouldn’t cooperate. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Peter’s neck, “What’s wrong, baby?” He kissed at the center of his neck. Peter hummed in approval and brought his hand up to caress Wade’s cheek.  
“It’s nothing.” Peter brushed it off, physically raising and lowering his shoulders in response. He would find it later. Right now he wanted to meet his partner’s lips. Peter turned himself around and rubbed his hands over Wade’s toned chest. Oh, God, did he love those muscles. He snaked his arms around Wade’s neck and rose on the balls of his feet to receive a kiss from his hubby. Wade smile into the kiss, pulling Peter closer to his body. Peter’s stomach however, decided that now was not the time for affection as it grumbled loudly in protest at the lack of food in it. Wade chuckled, pressing their foreheads together. “Let’s make dinner. I’m pretty hungry too.”  
Peter let Wade handle dinner tonight. They were having stir-fry, how easy! All Wade had to do was pour the frozen veggies in a skillet with some olive oil and stir them around so they didn’t burn. This was simple enough a task for Wade to handle, and Peter didn’t need to constantly hover over him. This let Wade help out Peter, and gave Peter an opportunity to see Wade be Wade, and ramble off on his own little tangents like he always did to keep himself entertained. Wade has gradually integrated ‘normal couple things’ into his daily life with Peter. Things he wouldn’t have even thought of doing before Peter came along. If someone had told Wade a year ago that in one year’s time he would be cooking dinner for his boyfriend, washing dishes, even helping out with the laundry, he would have laughed at them in their faces and called them more insane than he was; and yet here he is!  
Peter sat at the small wooden table the couple had in their apartment, absent mindedly tracing the wood grain pattern of the table with his fingertips. His mind gradually blocked out Wade’s chatter and began to drift towards the matter that he pushed out of his mind for dinner. Where had that damned thing disappeared to? Goose skin appeared along his neck and arms just thinking about how he was the shittiest boyfriend ever for managing to misplace it. Peter was so precise and neat about most everything in his life, besides Wade, it baffled him to think it bad gotten away from him. This wasn’t a random sock that didn’t have a match; this was the stuffed plush bear that Wade had won him on their first date at the festival in town. It was a cute token of affection, and kind of cliché at the time, but it still means just as much, if not more, to Peter eight months later.  
For the longest time Peter wouldn’t go anywhere in his apartment without it in hand. It gave him such a feeling of warmth and fuzziness and wholeness that he almost got intoxicated from it. We all know Peter to be a light-weight anyway. His ears would ring and his heart would flutter like a hummingbird having a heart attack. He even made Wade take it to his place for a week and a half so it would smell like him. Wade didn’t mind. He slept with it every night those 11 days, and he thought it was actually cute Peter was so fond of the bear. And now Peter had gone and lost it. He hadn’t taken it out of the apartment, he was sure of that. He began going through his memory of the day before. It all started with Wade peppering kisses along Peter’s spine, coaxing him to wake up. After pleas and promises of pancakes, Peter got up to take a shower with Wade (for water conservation efforts, naturally). After their shower they watched some horrible indie movies and Peter went to start the laundry, starting with their bed sheets. He was certain he left the bear on the nightstand, but obviously not. All that he knew was that he can’t now find it and he’s getting anxious without it.  
The clinking of glass bowls on the wooden table snapped Peter back to the present. Wade slid into his seat adjacent to Peter and smiled warmly at his boyfriend. He grasped Peter’s hand in his and brought it to his lips. “You’ve been awfully quiet today, Petey.” He says before lightly kissing each knuckle.  
“I’ve just been thinking a lot, I guess.” Peter replied, brushing his thumb over the other’s calloused one.  
“I know something’s up, Peter. Tell me what’s bothering you, baby boy. If it’s the thought of Nick Fury with extensions then I know that feel.” Wade said with a full body shudder. Peter learned to just roll with Wade’s weird comments, so he just let that slide with an inward cringe at the thought.  
“No,” he said feigning a smile. “It’s nothing, really.” He insisted.  
“Alright.” He could see Wade wanted to talk about it, but wouldn’t press the issue further if Peter didn’t do so himself. This made Peter smile at the thought that Wade cared so much for him, but it also made his heart hurt at the thought of him telling Wade the truth. Wade gets so discouraged so easily and he didn’t want to impede any of the progress that Wade had already made these past eight months.  
They finished their dinner with light chatter. Peter began gathering the dishes to wash them, but Wade took over. Peter let him; he really didn’t feel like doing them anyway. His thoughts turned on him again, his faced fixed with a look of confusion and hurt. He had considered all options and there were 23 different ways he could have misplaced it. How could he have let this happen? The next thing he knew Wade had scooped him up bridal style and brought him to their room. Wade peppering kisses along his face and neck before Peter could even respond to being whisked away into his boyfriend’s muscular arms. “Mmm, Wade.”  
“Shhh, baby boy. Let me help you get your mind off of whatever you’ve got going on in that magnificent brain of yours.” His words ghosted over Peter’s neck, sending goose bumps across his upper body. He let Wade sit him down on the bed; he caressed his cheek and Wade’s hand skimmed down Peter’s neck to brush his thumb along Peter’s collar bone. Peter was submissive as ever to his boyfriend’s touch. He liked when Wade took control. He found himself being gently pushed on his back so he was fully laid down on their bed. Wade rubbed his hand up Peter’s abdomen, causing his shirt to rise up a bit, exposing a section of skin. Wade closed the distance between them when he straddled Peter’s hips. He captured his lips between his and bit at Peter’s bottom lip and tugged, making him moan and chuckle. He always liked when Wade did that. At the same time Wade’s hand went under Peter’s shirt and felt the hard muscle hidden by the t shirt he was wearing. Peter tried to enjoy this, he really wanted to enjoy this, but the damn bear kept sneaking its way into his thoughts.  
“Wade,” Peter started, breaking the kiss to try and gather his words to say to Wade.  
“Peter, you’re not playing nice. You’re supposed to let me have my way with you and make you feel better while you give me encouragement with those sexy little moans and pleas of-“  
“I lost the bear.”  
“What?” Wade was confused. He let Peter sit up to explain the random outburst that interrupted their ‘sexy time’ as Wade would call it.  
“I lost the bear.” He repeated. “The one you won me at the carnival. I don’t know how. I’ve been looking for it all day and I can’t seem to find it anywhere. I don’t know what to do I’m so sorry. This doesn’t reflect you at all Wade, I-“ His rushed words were interrupted by Wade’s chest heaving up and down at a fast pace. A giggle escaped from the other man that quickly erupted into full, hearty laughter. Peter gave him a look that said ‘I don’t know why you’re laughing but you need to explain yourself before you get punched in the face.’  
“Baby boy, is that what all this fuss is about? Because you can’t find the stuffed bear?” There was still laugher in his voice. Peter looked hurt.  
“Why are you laughing at me? This obviously means something to me.” A pout very much etched into his face.  
“Peter, I’m not laughing at you; I’m laughing at your behavior. I know you loved that bear, but not having it isn’t the end of the world. I’m not going to hold it against you. I definitely still love you, with or without that bear.” With that being said Peter lunged at Wade, embracing him so fully that it almost hurt.  
“Really?” He questioned.  
“Yeah, really! Why would I be mad at you for that?”  
I”I don’t know. I guess I was more mad at myself than anything.”  
“Well, you don’t need to worry anymore.” Wade nuzzled Peter’s neck and gave it a quick chaste kiss before pushing Peter off his body, separating himself from Peter.  
Before Peter could even open his mouth in protest, he was back. Suddenly all in one fluid motion he threw something at Peter. Of course, he caught it. It was the bear!  
“Wait, where was it?”  
“In the dryer you numb skull. It was looking pretty tired so I threw it on the wash with the last load. Now it’s good as new, right little guy?” Wade motions with the bear, making his arms wiggle as if it was trying to dance.  
“Oh Wade, That’s so sweet. Thank you. This is great!” A weight was lifted off his chest. He hugged the bear close and didn’t look like he would let go anytime soon. Wade was relieved to see Peter finally at ease. The bear didn’t leave his side the rest of the night. The couple ended their next few hours cuddled up together listening to the rain hit their bedroom window, Wade spooning Peter, Peter spooning the bear.


End file.
